(2011-084) 03-25-2011
03-25-2011 Friday, March 25, 2011 - Amanda D'Amico's Dance Class Sponsors: D, J, U, 11 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 'J' Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slim Wilson and Lou sing "Henrietta's Wedding". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Splash (girl on beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bumble bee Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log", and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids Sings "Button Up Your Over-Coat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "My Friend U" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie and her cat Feff pretend to be each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Naomi Watts, Liev Schreiber and Elmo exchange items and kisses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D/d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carly Simon sings "Be With Me" with Telly and some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A zookeeper feeds some polar bears sardines |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sad creature gets a hug, making him happy. Artist: Tony Dusko |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Oinker Sisters sing about what's "Important" to them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children demonstrate "up" and "down" with balls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some kids have a bike race by the river. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to show the campers what is alive in the forest, but they keep correcting him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Global Thingy Lizard Thingy is laughed at for Irish dancing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Piñata Party" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Kangaroo Blues." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Heaviest Catch Captain Keith Heartburn and his crew sail the barring sea on their ship, the Gizzard, in hopes of finding the "heaviest catch." Pulling their net from the ocean, they catch a heavy clam, a heavier fish and finally, the heaviest catch - a giant squid, whose immense weight causes the boat to sink. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Jumpin' J:" Animals jump with the letter J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An apple, an orange and a pear learn they can cooperate by rocking and rolling. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks with Marvin Suggs to discuss the sometimes dark nature of The Muppaphone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baskerville sings "Dog Eat Dog" while Rowlf backs him up on the piano. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The School Game, hosted by Guy Smiley. Three students have to guess what their teacher does and doesn't do for a living. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: D -- Dog (role reversal between man and dog) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes